


Lost cherry

by CharonWhite



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, PWP, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonWhite/pseuds/CharonWhite
Summary: 双性转，贵族少女罗曼史，慎入；注定OOC，嗑就vans，不接受ky；BGM: Summertime Sadness.
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Lost cherry

**Author's Note:**

> 我梦见了夏日第一枚樱桃。我递给她，她看着我，放进嘴里，眼神热辣，充满罪恶。突然，她吻了我，把樱桃还入我口中。我的心弦被触动。樱桃核好似纯天然的音符，在牙齿组成的键盘上流动了一整天。  
——马努埃尔•里瓦斯

朱伊珑发现了自己皮囊之下的秘密。

这个念头破土于夏日末尾的某个雨天，雨不大，淅淅沥沥，朦胧地飘散在云层与地面之间，把目之所及的世界染成一团迷蒙的灰暗，就同她过往二十余年的生活一样，像是一台没有灵魂的老旧唱片机。

她撑起一把缀着漂亮蕾丝的小洋伞，伞檐堪堪挡住几丝不安分的雨和在场众多或好奇探究或评头论足的目光，当然前者的作用非常次要——要知道，伯爵独女艳丽皮囊里盛着的绝非什么娇滴滴软绵绵的灵魂，每年贵族秋猎都是她的主场，挽弓搭箭，策马驰骋，令多少在她衬托下暴露绣花枕头本质的继承人们在背地里气得牙痒痒；

但是很明显，今年秋猎的焦点不再是她，那些让她如芒在背的注视很快移向了道路的那一头。于是她把伞往上抬了抬，看到了一抹骑着白色骏马缓缓而来的曼妙身影。

冥冥中有什么东西在电光火石间闪现，毕达哥拉斯的轮回骤然停顿，命运女神手中的丝线铮然断裂，与白马少女四目相接的那一刻，朱伊珑原本漫不经心甚至说不胜其烦的表情破冰般极速消融。

那个瞬间风都是有颜色的，但在少女的光波流转的黑眼睛面前，世上所有东西都黯然失色。她拥有一种裸钻般的魅力，随意一个切面都能折射出最纯粹的闪耀的欲念，那些光，是热烈滚烫的湛蓝和赤金，宛如神祗藏书阁深处那些隐晦又香艳的描述，或许难以启齿，但从不缺发自灵魂的雀跃歌颂；那是最为罕见的世间之美，它叫做媚意天成。

那少女轻轻盈盈地翻身下马，裙袂飘摇，像是一朵玫瑰色的彤云。她走到刚从微怔中回神的伯爵独女跟前，屈膝行礼，露出一截洁白修长的颈项，朱伊珑却无端端联想到被荆棘捆缚血流不止的夜莺，高扬长颈，喙指苍穹，历经磨难却又凛然不可侵犯的凌虐之美。

“不知白羽今天能否有这份荣幸，能与朱小姐同行？”白羽一双圆溜溜湿漉漉的猫儿眼，目光澄澈亮堂，仿佛能从虚空中转出花儿来。

“乐意之至。”朱伊珑回答的声音明显略大于平常，但是她似乎也只能如此，不然，她暗自红了脸，冒犯到白羽的就不只是盯着她朱唇边那颗小痣的目光了，还有一贯神色淡淡的贵族少女失去规律的，战如擂鼓的心跳。

她觉得那是一种很难付诸语言的东西，它百无一用，它蛮不讲理，它来势汹汹，再高明的智者都无法给予遭遇它的不幸者任何一点援助。朱伊珑似乎听到了自己封存已久的秘密寸寸碎裂的声音，那东西像是一颗水光潋滟的樱桃，轻轻一压，汁液四溅；而此刻她的胸口涌动着樱桃味道的隐秘的情感碎片，似乎下一秒就要迸发出来。

白羽就像是烧毁城门的那把火，而她这尾池鱼很乐意被殃及。

雨势初歇，她们很快就踏上了今年秋猎的旅程。

他们所有人策马奔过草坪，然后是作为隔离带的荒地，绕过苍翠的森林布下猎网，呼哨之间就四散开来。她们在森林里再度相遇时，小猫已经戴好了一副精勾细描的面具：白羽的腰挺得笔直，盈盈一握，皮靴包裹住修长小腿，微微打着卷儿的黑发下是一身禁欲优雅的骑装，眼睛里戏谑和暧昧的比例拿捏得恰到好处。远方传来枪声和号角模糊的声响，想来今年应该有其他人拔得头筹，但是那些东西都不重要了，朱伊珑想，此时此刻，这里就只有她们两个人。秋天的山风吹过，风里都是树木辛凉的香气，白羽望着她，笑意烘焙空气，温暖流金。

“我记得你是第一次在秋猎上露面，你到底想要干什么？”朱伊珑突然笑了，她咬了咬后槽牙，箭尖直指那人胸口。

“不干什么，”少女平稳地答，好似胸前已经开始碎裂的锦缎不曾穿在她身上一般，语气是她惯以示人的甜美娇憨：“如果我说我是专程为你而来，你愿意相信吗？”

森林里一片幽静，但也不是完全无声，不远处传来淙淙的水声和马蹄踩碎干枯落叶的声音，林木深处还隐约飘过几声鹿鸣。那些贵族少年们正在外面穿梭，侍卫的喊叫里夹杂凌乱的马蹄声，惊起的鸟群穿过树顶，扑棱棱地划破天际。

白羽跳下马，朱伊珑怔了怔，这一幕就像春天里的第一朵花掉进溪水，树木扶疏之间，她美丽的猎物抬起眼睛。

“姐姐。”她浅笑，眼眸流波璀璨，声音飘得像一团絮云，荡漾着没个抓挠处。

白羽开口的瞬间，午后的阳光终于冲破了最后一层桎梏，那些光线透过层层叠叠的枝叶化为斑点，那些光芒像是有意识一般往白羽身上聚集，被她尽收眼底；她索性取下宽大的斗篷，蹬掉靴子，靠着树干坐在水边，有一下没一下地踢着水，弓箭随意地丢在一边，最终那些光影在她身上婉转游移，亮晶晶的。

“现在你看见我了。”她轻笑，几乎是自言自语。

当朱伊珑意识到那个微笑也是盛满了酒的小小心机时，一切已经都太晚；彼时她只想着既然她是如此动人，何以不能对她一见倾心，爱就爱，吻就吻，当然她也很快就这样做了，并且远远不止于此。

她们两人抄了近路返回庄园，偌大的建筑物此时除了几个三言两语就能支开的园丁之外再无一人，朱伊珑牵着白羽，那只小手温软细腻，那对唇瓣甜蜜馥郁，淬满剧毒的蜂蜜，她的女孩看起来无措又纯情，压抑的喘息里却藏着伊甸园的蛇信。上帝怜悯地垂眸看向温柔烛火笼罩的尘世，香槟色液体浇灌的欲望之花从血色土壤里生根发芽，硝烟还是蔷薇都寄生在流浪诗人传唱的琴弦，天堂阶梯岔路口转向这碌碌尘世更闪耀的枪火喧嚣，抓着最后一点热闹给荒芜命运正名。

亡命之徒不欲前往天堂，她们勾着脖子腻在僻静的房间给了对方无数个吻。

撒旦叩响了虚掩的门扉，达摩克里斯之剑悬在头顶，群蛇在神罚之威下震恐不安，朱伊珑看着白羽，她想把星星放进她的身体里去，然后再等星光化作焰火，百年之后，把她们俩都烧成灰。而她那些本不该言说的，青涩樱桃般的小秘密现已红到烂熟，它以血肉为基，欢爱为引，它的种子啜饮着少女的心头血生根发芽，在万暗之中向外生长，长出鹤顶红般的荆棘，刺破人间一宿。美丽的背德之词，终于在一道突如其来的阳光里开出没过头顶的花。

“小白，想要吗？”她问，声音因为染上了情欲，听起来沙哑又陌生；白羽的眼睛狡黠地转了转，朱伊珑在她顾左右而言他之前及时打断了她。

“永远，别对我说谎。”

白羽笑了，她忽地想起那一年秋天，尚年幼的她追着一头受伤的鹿跑到水边，那头鹿的伤口汩汩地冒着鲜血，它在白羽面前低了低颈项，发出低低的呜咽声。下一刻，一支箭簇破空而来，堪堪擦过白羽的鬓发；一身骑装的冷冽少女面色不善，一边喝退箭术不精的少年，一边低头望向她，一双清澈的桃花眼，像是从绿松石的缝隙里流下的多情的泉水。

“想要，”回忆不过一两秒的时间，白羽说，“姐姐，我想要。”

恰到好处的服软的语气，她的喘息里都带着甜蜜的笑意，寥寥几个字却带着几分胜利又毁灭的意味，仿佛她是一只一心以身为祭的鹿，此刻终于登上了熊熊燃烧的祭坛。两人身躯交缠，只隔着一层薄薄的绸衫，属于朱伊珑的清冷气息无处不在铺天盖地，逐渐游移着自胸膛破开的小口钻进白羽的体肤，像风雨欲来之时穿梭于云层中的电，细芒乱舞，振动了苍穹的脉搏，惊动了昨夜含苞的花。

白羽不自觉地偏了偏头，换得朱伊珑的唇顺势掠过她的脸颊，那触感柔润，带着迷蒙温暖的水汽，你中有我我中有你，像有一缕灼热的风从本就暗纹横生的湖面划过，激起一阵阵涟漪。白羽不自觉地颤了颤，在这样不动声色却又惊涛骇浪的浪头上，她想说话也渐渐失了清明，只怕勉强出口也是惹人心惊的喘息，于是她干脆再偏了偏，恰好吻住了那双游移的唇。

先是不得章法的蜻蜓点水，随即小猫便被夺过主动权被迫迎接狂风骤雨，朱伊珑携了金兵长驱直入，将急促的追逐和辗转的烙印刻上每一寸城池，像是中世纪小说里杀伐果断的将领，白羽被吻得晕晕乎乎，全身软绵绵的失去力气，那近得快不能再近的身体似乎也侵入了她向来自持的理智，蒙上了她明亮的眼，横亘过她意识的高岭。

最后一点衣衫委顿在地的瞬间，过急的心跳和陌生又炽烈的触感已经完全攻陷了两人的头脑，交缠的雪色身躯之间浮起一层暧昧的绯色，像是淡红的月色投映着林间深雪；然而雪花很快就在朱伊珑的舌尖融化了，白羽的身子像是含着糖，在她的唇下寸寸化成甜蜜的冰激凌，又落脚于一个缠绵的玫瑰色的吻。那个吻也很快融化了，糖浆一路向下流淌，朱伊珑顺着白羽柔软的花苞似的胸脯细细啄吻，把玫瑰的艳色种到她的每一寸皮肤上。

她更彻底地俯下身，嘴唇终于触到了最深的芬芳所在，白羽一个激灵，那感觉像是一枚雪花落在刚刚烘焙好的蓬松的面包上。于是她突然意识到，她的姐姐仍然是冷的，或许是刚刚尝过冰激凌的关系，或许未来女爵天生就有一副冷硬的外壳，哪怕她的心早已熊熊燃烧。

微凉的，柔软的，甜蜜的，被繁复锦缎热热闹闹簇拥的蔷薇花蕊，无意识吐露出惹人怜惜的柔软湿润。朱伊珑用一种流动的丝绸般的技巧逗弄着花蕊，哪怕是在做这种事的时候她仍然优雅；白羽最开始还用一只手臂遮着脸喘息，后来便在一次奔涌之后放弃了挣扎，她仰起头，呻吟出声，雪白的颈项在虚空中绷出一道蜿蜒的弧度，果真宛如一只垂死的夜莺，太超过了，她颤抖着想。

玫瑰色的欲念夹杂着湿淋淋的芬芳，朱伊珑冷艳的眉眼间也笼上了动情的红晕，她的女孩在哭，在无声地尖叫，为视线里明亮的光彩，也为身体里奔涌的波涛。嘘，她轻声安慰着，小心地啄吻上去，那些眼泪从白羽的脸颊上划过，划出一道道透明的水痕，再悄无声息地被朱伊珑吻掉。甜的。

白羽在迷蒙中睁眼望着她，泪水不自觉地一波接一波地涌出来，哭腔都带着缱绻的尾音，眼波荡开厚重窗帘后隐隐透露的夕光，朱伊珑有一瞬间的晕眩，觉得自己就快要溺毙于此。她不禁想，这小孩到底是用什么做成的，总之不全是玫瑰冰激凌，一个人怎么能这样张扬又敏感，骄傲又脆弱，纯情又堕落，身体里像是有一处泉眼，汩汩地流着令人心醉的芳香。

“我爱你。”短短的三个字，却宛如一句甜蜜而残忍的咒语，白羽脱口而出那一瞬间，朱伊珑震惊于她的情难自禁，更惊恐于自己强烈地回应的欲望。她不该，她也不该，她们不论如何都不该——

塞壬的歌声唱起，丛林中的魔女睁开了碧色的眼睛，那些危险的花朵张开了嘴，把沉浸在欲海中的芸芸众生毫不留情地吞噬，粘稠，腐蚀，迷人的香气。

候鸟争先恐后飞跃哥特尖顶上琉璃彩窗透射的斑斓日光，地平线从剪破了的窟窿涌进的风惹了祸，被囚禁在教堂撞钟里的怪人不得不兢兢业业地忏悔，为长桌左右觥筹交错的恶魔伴奏，他们餐盘里摆满红艳艳的樱桃，饱满莹润，在暗处闪耀着潘多拉魔盒般的光。

而其中生得格外漂亮的那个，她并非被黑暗所溶解，她永远都不会，相反地，她纯化了堕落的黑暗，辗转在抚摸和亲吻间享受着人间阔别已久的活色生香，直到她美丽猎物的坚冰完全融化：

“姐姐，现在你看见我了。”

Fin.


End file.
